Corría desesperado
by Eldaya
Summary: Harry Potter:


Corría desesperado

Corría desesperado, tropezando con arbustos y ramas espinosas que le desgarraban la piel y las vestiduras.

Sentía cómo el aire escapaba de su boca a borbotones, y recuperaba sólo una nimia parte ; boqueaba intentando llenar sus pulmones de vida, no podía dejar de correr, le pisaban los talones, estaban allí, tras de sí, podía oír los gritos, los latidos, las respiraciones entrecortadas, el aliento escapando de sus bocas en aullidos y gritos de guerra, risas diabólicas y lujuriosas palabras que el viento le traía en susurros.

Maldecía no tener su poder, el sello que le ataba de pies y manos impuesto por el Lord al haberle sido infiel, lo había dejado desnudo, sin forma alguna de volver a ser el que había sido.

Había pasado de ser un temible mortífago, un malvado mago y un espía sin cara y sin nombre, a ser un niño sin nada.

Un muggle, como todos aquellos muggles que asestaban un mundo sin nada más que aburrimiento, prisas, estrés......

¿Porqué narices se lo habían arrebatado todo, dejándole sin salida? Ahora debía huir, como un ratón, temiendo por ser cazado, y sin embargo, sin aquel lastre, podría acabar con todo en un segundo.

Maldijo entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula, lleno de ansias de gritar de rabia.

No podía detenerse, debía seguir corriendo, pero el aire huía rápidamente de su interior, y su cuerpo empezaba a flaquear. Dando un traspiés, perdió unos segundos valiosos, y un grito lleno de júbilo cruzó al aire ; una saeta de metal con espinas untadas en ungüento le alcanzó, clavándose fieramente en su espalda.

Snape gritó de dolor y sorpresa, y se llevó la mano a la espalda, intentando arrancarse aquella molestia, pero era demasiado tarde, llegaron, y desviaron sus fuertes manos de aquel objetivo, sujetándolo sin piedad, dejando que la ponzoña navegara por su sangre, haciéndole caer lentamente en un profundo sopor.

Los pies, sujetos también por una gruesa maroma, se movían de cualquier manera, intentando deshacerse de los fuertes nudos que lo apresaban, sin conseguir absolutamente nada.

Ya era suyo, no podía salir de allí. Respiró hondo, y con orgullo cerró los ojos y dejó que sucediera lo que le esperase, mientras la ponzoña seguía mermando su conciencia.

Lo llevaron a un claro de aquel bosque por el que se habían internado, lo tiraron al suelo y lo sujetaron, mientras se preparaban.

Mujeres. Quince, veinte, o más.

Sólo mujeres, con las faldas rasgadas, las blusas medio rotas o totalmente desnudas, y con caras extrañas ; lo miraban detenidamente, y le ponía nervioso, aunque no sabía porqué a ciencia cierta, presentía que algo iba a suceder, y no estaba seguro de que fuera nada agradable.

Las mujeres gritaban, entusiasmadas, y se abalanzaron sobre Snape, quitándole la ropa a mordiscos, destrozándola con las uñas, los dientes, cualquier cosa valía.

Quedó desnudo totalmente, y murmuraron algo en una lengua extraña, lamiéndose algunas, mordiéndose los labios otras, pero todas con la mirada llena de lujuria.

Unas cuantas manos, no sabía ya cuantas, lo acariciaban a la vez, alguien lamía su pecho, otra lo besaba, otra se entretenía con su pene, que por mucho que él se negara, hacía su propia incursión, y se erguía enorme para complacer a aquellas féminas que sólo querían utilizarle como un animal.

Una de ellas se montó a horcajadas sobre él, introduciéndose la verga en su sexo, con un grito de dolor que se convirtió en nada en placer, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, mientras algunas la animaban como si fuera una hazaña, y mientras otras seguían tocando y mordiendo al profesor y ante todo al hombre, que cerró los ojos llorosos, gimiendo al sentir su orgasmo dentro de ella.

La mujer se apartó, sonriendo, para dejarle paso a otra, que se dedicó a besar precavidamente su pene, preparándolo para la próxima erección, mientras otra le ofrecía su sexo, jugoso, a Snape, que se quedó en blanco.

La mujer enterró su sexo en su cara, sintiendo al aliento cálido en ella, al sólo contacto de aquello su espalda se erizó, experimentando un orgasmo que la estremeció.

Y mientras, otra, se dedicaba a lamer el pene del hombre, acompañando a la que ya estaba en ello, mientras tocaba a su compañera.

Alguien rió jocosamente mientras se sorteaban a Snape, que empezaba a desesperarse, pues un hombre debía tener algún punto de extenuación. Y sin embargo, cada una de las que estaba allí quería su ración de sexo salvaje, así que no dejaron de utilizar a Snape a su antojo, hasta que pareció que se habían cansado.

Snape respiró, casi sin fuerzas.

El sol había salido ya, cruzando el cielo, pero ellas seguían allí, durmiendo en cualquier sitio y de cualquier manera, y manteniéndole de igual forma, atado y asediado por dos mujeres voluptuosas que dormían apoyadas en su pecho.

Al llegar el sol a su cénit, ellas empezaron a despertarse, y un coro de gritos y risas resonaron, mientras que las que habían guardado el cuerpo de Snape volvían a comérselo a besos, contentas de su hallazgo.

Alguien se acercó, echando a la ninfas de allí, y acercándose a su oído le susurró algo que le hizo estremecer...

No te creas que esto ha sido todo, porque sólo te hemos dado una tregua. Tú vendrás con nosotras... Y serás nuestro juguete... - y lamiéndose los rojos labios, rió, carcajeándose como un demonio, mientras volvía al grupo, sin dejar de mirarle...


End file.
